


Power & Control

by strikecommanding



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 13:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17002542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strikecommanding/pseuds/strikecommanding
Summary: You're willing to do anything for Dr. O'Deorain.





	Power & Control

**Author's Note:**

> another old commission; this one is my first and only commission for a fem hero!

Moira hated assistants. She never asked for them; if ever she got stuck with one, it was because some suspicious higher-ups didn’t like what she was doing and sicced another pair of eyes on her under the guise of offering some help. They were always bumbling or incompetent, either naturally so or as a result of being struck by her no-nonsense aura.

But that was back when she was affiliated with Blackwatch, and Talon was significantly less heavy-handed with the red tape to the point there was hardly any at all. She expected this would no longer be an issue, until she was told she had to cooperate with Talon’s own scientists in the interest of increased productivity. Seeing as she was most efficient in an environment where she would be left undisturbed, she was reasonably unwilling to accept this argument. That is, until she got an eyeful of you.

You were a meek one, submissive to a fault, but you weren’t inept like her previous assistants. You were just quiet and easy to startle, that’s all. Normally Moira felt little more than annoyance towards the assistants she got stuck with but you were a peculiar case. When you’d proven to truly make her life easier by taking care of menial tasks such as cleaning glassware and retrieving equipment for her, all while staying out of her way, she’d warmed up to feeling neutral towards you. That in itself was such a rarity that it saw her well on her way to actually liking you.

You were a sweet girl, horribly out of place in an organization like Talon but perfect for Moira to keep beside her. You so fiended for the praise she offered after every job well done that you did everything you could to be of use to her. Your presence was never overbearing; quite the opposite, in fact, as no amount of interactions between you and her ever seemed like enough. Just as you craved her favor and good grace, she genuinely enjoyed your company. In time, she started to realize that she liked you just a little too much.

To the point that any time away from you set her on edge. And any time she saw you with someone else, it made her blood boil.

As of late, Sombra was the biggest thorn in her side. The hacker generally had a preference for Gabriel in her pursuit of someone to bother, simply because he usually made the mistake of entertaining her bullshit, but she liked to change it up every once in a while. When Akande and Amélie were either absent or not satisfactorily responsive to her taunts, she set her sights on Moira. And of course, she knew the easiest way to get under the scientist’s skin was by going after something she believed belonged to her. Which, you did.

Moira quite liked your passive demeanor, but not when it was being manipulated by the wrong person. Whenever Sombra waltzed up to you to talk your ear off or force you to talk to her, you just went with it. This had apparently been going on for some time before she became aware of it, at which point she tried to keep eyes and ears on you around the clock. But Sombra, the clever little brat she was, always seemed to be one step ahead. She capitalized on every single moment you were away from Moira, and it seemed she couldn’t put a stop to it without approaching her nosy co-worker directly.

Sombra wore that perpetual sly smile of hers that infuriated Moira to no end. Now, however, she looked down at her calmly and spoke in a crisp tone. “Why the sudden interest in my assistant, Sombra?”

“The fact that you’re so bothered by it should be all the explanation you need. I’ve never known you to care about anybody, sometimes not even yourself,” she pointedly glanced at the scientist’s ashen and vascular right hand, “so I just want to know what it is about that little egghead that’s so special to you. That’s all.”

Moira didn’t like her prodding mainly because it forced her to step back and examine herself, and why she truly took such a liking to you. That was a reflection she wasn’t willing to have so she tried to deal with the issue as quickly and efficiently as possible. She straightened up even more and peered down at Sombra through her nose, hoping to put her intimidating height on full display. “You’re mistaken. Beyond her service as an extra pair of hands in my laboratory, I don’t care about her. If you get into the habit of thinking I care about any of you as anything more than co-workers, you might find yourself relying a bit too much on my services during a critical moment on a mission…”

Sombra’s smug smile faltered just a bit, not so much that her expression changed, but just enough to reveal her genuine intrigue. She raised a brow and questioned, “Are you threatening me?”

Moira didn’t even bat an eye. “Take that as you will.”

For a tense moment, the two women simply stared each other down, waiting for the other to relent. Moira was nothing if not stubborn and Sombra seemed to realize that, as she was the first to step back with a mocking sigh. “All right, I get it. You’re no fun. We both know she would do anything for you and you only, so I don’t know why you’re so bothered by little old me.”

With that, she left, apparently not in the mood to contest the matter any longer. Moira, too, was too preoccupied with a brand new train of thought. Sombra’s words stirred up a hunger in her, made her realize a certain _what_ without having to acknowledge the _why_. What she wanted was you, plain and simple. Rather than explore any possible motives, she quickly began devising a plan as to how she could have you.

—

Moira may not have matched Sombra’s prowess in terms of hacking, but she didn’t need to when she could manipulate nature’s smartest machine, the human brain. While it was true that she was primarily focused in genetics, she knew enough about neurology to create a literal means of getting into your head.

The hesitation on your face when she first expressed the need for your very invested assistance in this project did not go unnoticed by her, but it didn’t make her back down. Even more important to her than you was her refusal to relent when progress was being made. Predictably, your will yielded to hers and you volunteered yourself to be the first to test her latest foray in manipulating the human mind.

For such a minimally invasive procedure, it boasted powerfully convincing results. Two simple electrodes attached to your temples and a variety of rewarding and punishing hormones with which to flood your system, and Moira had you. You were hers to control, just as you should always be.

The first thing Moira did was inspire an influx of oxytocin at the base of your brain, and the resulting look on your face warmed her heart like nothing else. You looked so genuinely happy, shoulders relaxing and lips curling up into the sweetest grin. Even your eyes were smiling. When Moira reached out to cup your cheek, you happily leaned into her palm and even wrapped both hands around her wrist to hold her against you. Your warm, lively skin was in complete contrast with her ice-like palm, but you didn’t seem to mind.

Having you openly express physical affection towards her after ages of pining after you weakened Moira’s resolve. Initially she’d wanted to savor you, but that hunger deep within her wanted you right away.

With ease, she hoisted you up to sit on top of the lab bench, safety protocols be damned. She knew she hadn’t been working with anything toxic prior to you meeting her here so she wasn’t worried. Right now, all she wanted was your thighs spread and your legs over her shoulders. The stream of oxytocin from your pituitary gland persisted at a steady rate, ensuring you would feel nothing but pleasure once Moira removed your pants and got your panties out of the way. While she was confident she didn’t need the extra help to make you feel as good as possible, she just loved the blissed out look on your face.

She lowered her mouth to your fleshy inner thighs, kissing and nipping in a way that made you shiver. The skin between your legs was so smooth and clean, free of anyone else’s touch. Her lips latched onto you and sucked, and she could feel your goosebumps rising beneath her tongue. It pleased her to see how reactive you were to even the gentlest motions so she wanted to see what you would do if she pushed you a bit further. She briefly glanced down at all of the colored splotches blooming out from under your skin before sinking her teeth in, not enough to hurt you but plenty to make you jolt.

You jumped before quickly settling back down to earth, your arms darting out so you could lace your fingers in her hair and ground yourself. Your hips lifted off of the table in an effort to thrust against Moira’s face, to get her lips onto your pussy so you could reach that peak you desperately craved. The needy movement got a chuckle out of her as she placed her hands on your waist, slender fingers digging into your flesh to make you still. Even in her grip you still squirmed, but only as a testament to how badly you wanted her. Once Moira was satisfied with the number of bruises on your thighs she finally decided to acquiesce.

You looked like a hungry dog with the way your tongue fell out and hung over your slack lips. Your eyes were hazy with oxytocin-induced lust but still alert with anticipation as you watched her spread your legs wider. The first long drag of her tongue against your puffy lips made you throw your head back and moan, and you could feel her lips curl up into a smirk against you.

“Tell me how this feels,” she purred, lowering a hand from your hip to your throbbing clit and deftly rubbing the pad of her finger against you. Two more digits slipped past your tight entrance just in time to feel you clench around her.

You whined and gasped, arching into her as a plea for more. “Ah…! F-feels so good, Doctor, please don’t stop!”

She didn’t plan on it, but hearing you beg stroked her ego and made her touch you with more vigor. As she found a pace with just enough intensity with which to rub you down, you rocked your body in tandem with her masterful hand. The tip of her nails grazing against your sensitive insides was the burn to her otherwise pleasurable touch’s sweet balm, and the slight pain was exactly what you needed to reach the peak you so craved. Her tongue took her finger’s place in stroking and teasing your clit until you violently came undone.

Moira didn’t stop, not even as you convulsed and cried that the stimulation was too much. Her sharp eyes drank in the sight of you before glancing to the monitors that displayed your conditions, and she got to watch as dopamine flooded your brain and delivered you directly to the edge of bliss. It was all valuable data, yet worthless to her when she could watch you spasm and shake directly.

Moira’s fingers were drenched when she finally withdrew from you, and she brought them up to her mouth to idly suck on as you came down from your high. Though clearly fatigued from such an intense orgasm you still looked bright, your skin shiny with vitality and a light sheen of sweat. Smiling, she traced her pointer finger along your bottom lip before slipping it inside your mouth. You sucked the digit without having to be told.

You never had to be told to do much, always smart enough to know exactly what to do and when to do it. In this instance you’d only needed the slightest push, which Moira had been all too happy to give you. Next time she hoped that you would adapt and yield to her will once again, but without any neurological coercion. And she was confident that there would be a next time.


End file.
